


Going Out

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Modern AU, Muggle AU, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Pansy is bored, but Hermione wants to study. Pansy has her ways of persuasion.





	Going Out

“Pansy, I’m trying to study.”

“But I wanna go out,” Pansy whines in response, dramatically laying across Hermione’s lap, effectively obstructing her view of her textbook.

Hermione sighs. “So go out then. Ask Blaise to go with you.”

“I want to go out with you though!”

Shaking her head, Hermione fights a fond smile. “Nope.”

“C’mon, ‘Mione,” Pansy practically purrs, looking up at her with hooded, dark eyes. “Just for a little bit? You don’t even have to drink; then you can just take care of me instead!”

“Pansy, I have a test next week−”

“So? You have plenty of time to study, plus, you could probably pass it without even trying!” Pansy wastes no time starting to tickle her girlfriend’s belly. “C’mon, live a little!”

“Pansy!” Hermione squeals, the highlighter dropping from her fingers as she starts to laugh. “This is soho not fair!”

“Say we can go out, and I’ll stop.”

“Fine, fine!”

Pansy stops, pouting. “You give up so fast. Too ticklish?”

“Shut up,” she replies, blushing. “If we’re gonna go out, get off my lap so I can get ready.”  
“If you really need to study, we don’t have−”

“Nope, now we’re going. Should I wear that new black skirt?”

Pansy grins, sitting up. “Absolutely.”

And Hermione doesn’t regret it.


End file.
